


I'll Abuse that Bridge When I Cum to it

by InsaneSociopath



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bad Smut, Challenge Response, Crack, Deliberately, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath
Summary: My terrible, terrible entry for pinkamour1588‘s Bad Smut Challenge.Possibly the worst thing you have ever laid eyes on.Rating: Mature to ExplicitFandom: Star Trek AOS/TOSPairing: Spirk/McKirk/McSpirkWord Count: 139Warnings: Everything is trash. NSFW.





	I'll Abuse that Bridge When I Cum to it

Jim was ready.

The most ready he had ever been his life.

Clothes off, love stick primed and throbbing like the bass line of a country hick song.

“I’m going to ram by love machine so far up your secret velvet passage, and coat your walls with my diamond passion, you’ll be made a man all over again,” Jim purrs to Bones, sprawling like a gleaming, tight skinned, naked mole rat in the Captain’s chair. His abs positively pulse with the solidity of his masculine frame, his thighs creamier than a cream coloured courser of the phylum Chordata. Oh, his thoughts were more impure than an unrefined carbohydrate.

“No you’re not,” the doctor growls back.

And then he stabs Jim with a hypo.

“Fascinating,” Spock mutters from across the bridge as Jim collapses unconscious and slides off the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://insane-sociopath.tumblr.com/post/171377710857/ill-abuse-that-bridge-when-i-cum-to-it)


End file.
